Una Nueva Vida
by Miss Achele
Summary: Cuando la vida te demuestra que nada tiene sentido, una rápida decisión, puede cambiarlo todo...
1. Prólogo

La angustia se apoderaba por momentos del cuerpo de la pequeña Berry. Cada paso que daba, era como un pesado bloque de hielo que hacía presencia en su interior, sentía cómo la Tierra tiraba de ella hacia atrás, mientras su cuerpo y su mente, sólo podían avanzar hacia delante. Aumentaba el ritmo de su marcha cada vez con más insistencia, arrastrando su maleta a duras penas mientras intentaba, en vano, cortar el continuo llanto que había hecho acto de presencia hacía ya bastante rato. Sólo cuando entró en aquel viejo y maloliente taxi amarillento, consiguió contener las lágrimas durante un escaso segundo.

**R: Al aeropuerto, por favor.** –más que una orden, parecía una súplica. El joven taxista, con claros rasgos afroamericanos y una frondosa barba, la miraba fijamente a través del retrovisor. Sin mediar palabra con la chica, se puso en marcha, dirigiéndose hacia su destino. Mientras el automóvil avanzaba por la larga avenida, el llanto volvía a abordar a la morena al tiempo que continuos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, dejándola casi sin oportunidad para ordenar sus ideas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera tenía seguro su destino. Sólo una idea rondaba por su mente: escapar.

Nueve años. Nueve años hacía que Rachel Berry vivía en la ciudad de Nueva York. Nueve años entregados a una vida de mentiras. Nueve años en los que había dado lo mejor de sí para nada. Para que todo acabara de esa forma. Había volcado su vida en ayudar a los demás. Siempre mirando por y para el resto, olvidando quién era ella. Quién merecía ser Rachel Barbra Berry. Y todo para nada.

**-Señorita, hemos llegado.** –anunció el chico, elevando un poco el tono de voz, sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos. La morena se dispuso a pagar, bajando rápidamente del coche e introduciéndose en el JFK a toda prisa, golpeando a algunos transeúntes que se agolpaban en el aeropuerto, esperando para embarcar hacia sus destinos. Rachel paró en mitad de la enorme estancia. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Hacia dónde debía ir? Echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor y, posteriormente, hacia su pequeña maleta. No le había dado tiempo a coger mucho más que lo imprescindible. No quiso alargar más aquél tedioso momento y salió casi corriendo de su casa. La que no lo iba a ser nunca más. Se llevó la mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos y un familiar sonido la hizo reaccionar:

"**Pasajeros con destino Chicago, pasen por la puerta de embarque, por favor"**

No se lo pensó. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia uno de los mostradores, llamando la atención de una chica morena que allí se encontraba.

**R: Disculpe, quería un billete para el vuelo a Chicago que está a punto de salir.**

La chica la observó detenidamente, posando sus ojos sobre los de la morena y desviándolos hacia su maleta, escrutándola con la mirada, como si de una criminal peligrosa se tratase.

**-Sólo queda un billete, señorita, y es en business.** –sonrió soberbia, como si pensara que la chica no podía permitirse volar en primera clase, y Rachel la miró fijamente, sacando la cartera de su bolso y, acto seguido, su visa.

**R: Cárguelo todo ahí.**

Cogiendo la tarjeta a regañadientes y comprobando los datos de la morena, la chica le hizo entrega del billete. Recogiéndolo a toda prisa y, sin despedirse, Rachel se dirigió hacia la puerta de embarque, donde apenas un par de pasajeros se encontraban delante de ella en la cola. La vibración de su móvil se dejó oír dentro de su bolso, sacándolo con rapidez, viendo reflejado el nombre y la foto de la persona a quien había dedicado la mitad de su vida.

**R: Olvídate de mí, Finn Hudson. Estoy muerta para ti.**

Escupió aquellas palabras al aire como si se las hubiese dicho a él mismo, apagando su teléfono móvil y arrojándolo a la papelera más cercana. Si Finn creía que podía solucionar aquello, es que, después de tantos años, seguía sin conocerla. Nunca la había conocido, realmente. Lo había demostrado tantas veces, que se preguntaba cómo había podido estar tan ciega con él. Se acercó a la azafata en la puerta, entregando su billete y su pasaporte.

**-Que tenga un buen vuelo, señora Hudson.** –sonrió-

**R: Señorita. Señorita Berry. **–sentenció.

Se introdujo con rapidez en el túnel, yendo hacia lo que la llevaría a su nuevo destino. Mientras observaba la inmensa pista de aterrizaje por la ventana, no podía acaparar más que un único pensamiento.

**R: Ahora, comienza tu vida, Rachel Berry.**


	2. Reencuentro

**Antes que nada, me gustaría mucho agradecer vuestros follows y reviews en el prólogo. No sabía si iba a gustar la idea y espero que así me lo hagáis saber en vuestros comentarios. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible cada cap, para que la espera no sea muy prolongada y a disfrutar ;)**

**Reencuentro.**

Cansada, agotada, exhausta, extenuada, desfallecida…ningún adjetivo hacía justicia al tremendo abatimiento al que Rachel se estaba enfrentando. Hacía más de 6 horas que había aterrizado en Chicago, tras las dos que había durado el vuelo y la chica llevaba desde entonces pateándose aquella ciudad. Recorriendo cada metro de acera que se ponía a su alcance. Calles, calles y más calles se habrían ante ella, arrastrando su maleta y la fatiga, que ya comenzaba a dejarla casi sin fuerzas, buscando un sitio donde pasar la noche que comenzaba a abordar el cielo que cubría sobre su cabeza. Aquella ciudad no podía ser más desconocida para ella. Sólo una vez en su vida la había visitado: el año que ganaron las nacionales con el Glee Club y casi no había podido verla. Ahora sabía por qué Chicago era conocida como la tercera ciudad más grande de Estados Unidos: no terminaba nunca. Había pasado por delante de lo que le parecían cientos y cientos de cutres hostales en los que, por nada del mundo, pasaría un solo segundo. Valoraba demasiado su vida, aunque la hubiese tenido algo apartada en los últimos años. Parques, callejones sin salida, tiendas, paradas de autobús…nada de aquello era lo que andaba buscando. Caminaba por East Garfield Park, observando todo a su alrededor, casi sin fuerzas para poder echar una ojeada más allá de donde alcanzaba su vista. Apenas algunos chicos se cruzaban con ella a su paso, cuando se fijó en un punto justo delante. Un puestecito de comida, se iluminaba como si de una feria se tratase. Y las tripas de Rachel parecieron notarlo.

**R: Me muero de hambre** –murmuró, llevándose la mano a su vientre y acercándose al puesto. **–Disculpe** –llamó la atención del dependiente, un señor algo mayor, con un ligero aire a Norman Freeman, se movía ligeramente al ritmo de algo que le pareció reggae mientras aparcaba su maleta a su lado y éste le sonreía con dulzura.

**-Buenas noches, señorita.** –respondió con un fuerte acento sureño. **-¿Qué desea tomar?**

**R: ¿tiene algo que no lleve carne?** –preguntó, echando un ligero vistazo al enorme cartel que colgaba de uno de los laterales de la casilleta.

**-Me temo que no, señorita** –respondió el hombre, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. **–Aquí todo, tiene procedencia animal.**

La morena resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza, rendida.

**R: Y ¿sabe dónde…?** –no pudo terminar la frase. Un fuerte golpe en uno de sus brazos, la hizo girarse bruscamente, centrando su mirada en un chico que se encontraba a su lado. Apenas era un poco más alto que ella, y vestía una enorme sudadera, cubriendo parte de su rostro con la capucha. **–Eh!** –se quejó, llevándose la mano al hombro. **–Podrías tener más…** -algo la interrumpió nuevamente, pero no fue un golpe esta vez, sino ver como el chico agarraba con fuerza el asa de su bolso y salía a correr por la acera, llevándolo con él. **-¡MI BOLSO!** –gritó. **-¡LLEVA MI BOLSO!** –sin pensárselo dos veces, salió a correr tras el chico por toda la avenida ante la incrédula mirada del señor, chocándose con algunos transeúntes durante su carrera, sin dejar de pedir auxilio. Apenas había recorrido una manzana tras él, cuando algo lo interceptó. Un cuerpo apareció de la nada, arrojándose sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras Rachel aminoraba la marcha y se llevaba la mano al costado, tratando de aplacar las fuertes punzadas de dolor que se habían acoplado en ese lado de su cuerpo.

**-¿Dónde ibas con tanta prisa, Johnny? A clase no, ¿verdad? **

La extraña figura se incorporaba del suelo, levantando al chico por la capucha que, tras la carrera, había caído sobre sus hombros, mostrando a un joven blanco, con el pelo alborotado, que no parecía tener más de 15 o 16 años y le arrancaba de las manos el bolso de Rachel, quien seguía encogida a un lado, con ambas manos sobre su cintura, tratando de recuperar el aire poco a poco.

**J: Yo sólo quería devolvérselo. Te lo juro.**

**-Ya, claro, corriendo en dirección contraria a ella, ¿no? Anda, tira, si no quieres que llame a la policía.**

El chico apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar a Rachel, cuando ya se perdía calle abajo, a gran velocidad. La morena se incorporó poco a poco, secándose el sudor de la frente provocado por la corta pero intensa carrera sufrida unos segundos antes.

**-No deberías pasear sola a estas horas por aquí**. –pudo ver cómo la figura se acercaba a ella, limpiando sus ropas tras la caída al suelo para parar al ladrón. **–Y menos si no eres de… **-Rachel levantó la mirada al fin, encontrándose de bruces con la cara de su salvador. O, mejor dicho, salvadora. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos, seguidos por su boca, la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro era indescriptible. **–R…Rachel?**

**R: Quinn?**


	3. Buenas noches, Quinn

**2. Buenas noches, Quinn.**

**R: Quinn?**

La mirada de Rachel, lo decía todo. Jamás, ni en el más remoto de sus pensamientos, pudo imaginar encontrarse con Quinn en aquella ciudad, ni en una situación como aquella. Sorpresa, incredulidad y alegría. Cada uno de esos sentimientos se apoderaba del cuerpo de la pequeña, mezclándose en su interior, sin poder definir con exactitud cuál de ellos era el superior.

**Q: Rachel…**

Para Quinn, la sorpresa no fue menor: miraba a Rachel fijamente, entreabriendo los labios como muestra de su asombro, sin mediar palabra. Rachel Berry, la pequeña y egocéntrica diva con la que había compartido casi toda su adolescencia, pasando por los peores y mejores momentos de su vida, se encontraba allí mismo, frente a ella y con un gesto indescriptible en su rostro. Fueron varios los minutos que ambas permanecieron frente a la otra. Mirándose, escrutándose sin articular sonido alguno, no más que el de sus gargantas al tragar. Fue Quinn quien decidió romper aquél momento de reencuentro entre ambas.

**Q: Madre mía Rachel!** –exclamó con fuerza, sacando a la pequeña de su asombro **–¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? **

Si la sorpresa invadió a Rachel al descubrir quién había sido su salvadora, mayor aún fue al notar cómo, en un rápido movimiento, la rubia se había acercado a ella y la había fundido en un fuerte abrazo. Apenas fue consciente de como sus brazos se acoplaban a su alrededor y la apretaban con fuerza contra ella.

**R: Dios mío, Quinn…** -la rubia se separó de ella, lo justo para que a Rachel le diera tiempo a observar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, casi a un palmo del de ella. **–No…no sabía que estuvieras aquí…** -dijo a media voz. No podía eliminar la sorpresa aún de su mente. Ni de su rostro. Y Quinn lo notó, riendo ante ella.

**Q: Vamos, Berry, quita esa cara de asombro y dime: ¿Qué estás haciendo en Chicago? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? Y ¿por qué andas por aquí, a estas horas y sola?**

**R: He…he llegado hoy y…bueno...es largo de contar…**

Un simple movimiento, pasando la mano por su pelo con nerviosismo y la mirada caída. Fue todo lo que Quinn pudo ver en la morena, quien no articuló más palabra. Y tampoco hizo falta.

**Q: Vale, vale** –la cortó, tratando de evitar la presión que veía, empezaba a invadir a la chica. **–Al menos dime: ¿dónde te alojas? **

Rachel volvió a levantar la vista del suelo, agradeciendo el gesto de la rubia de no atosigarla y la volvió a centrarse en sus ojos.

**R: Pues la verdad es que no… **

Miedo, palidez y nerviosismo. El rostro de Rachel reflejaba cada uno de esas características, confundiendo a Quinn aún más. ¿Qué hacía Rachel allí? ¿Y sola? ¿Por qué mostraba ese estado constate de nerviosismo que no la hacía hablar? No la dejó reaccionar, no antes de ver como la morena se giraba y salía a correr a toda prisa por la avenida, dejándola atrás, anonadada.

**Q: RACHEL! **

Pero el grito fue en vano. La morena corría a gran velocidad y la rubia no se detuvo a pensar. Salió disparada tras ella, alcanzándola casi cuando la chica ya se había detenido frente a un puesto de comida rápida y la vio hablando con el tendero.

**Q: Rachel, ¿qué dem…?**

La rubia detuvo su reprimenda al observar como la morena le mostraba una maleta a su lado.

**R: Cuando, cuando salí a correr tras el ladrón de mi bolso** –explicó **-me dejé aquí la maleta. La habría olvidado de no ser porque me preguntaste dónde me alojaba y ese señor** –señaló al hombre **-me la ha estado guardando.**

Sonrió. Hacía años que no veía esa sonrisa y Quinn, con una mano en su costado, debido a la carrera, la miraba confusa.

**Q: ¿Te has dejado la maleta atrás? Rachel Berry, no cambiarás nunca.** –negó con la cabeza **-bueno, ¿me vas a decir ya dónde te alojas? ¿O voy a tener que correr tras de ti de nuevo?**

Bromeó. El rostro de Rachel volvió a cambiar. La sonrisa desapareció, dando lugar a un ligero rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza.

**R: No…no tengo alojamiento…**

Murmuró. La rubia la miró confusa, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

**Q: ¿No tienes alojamiento? ¿Y dónde te vas a quedar?**

Un gesto. Un simple gesto, encogiéndose de hombros, provocó un sentimiento de dulzura en la rubia, que la hizo sonreí.

**Q: No puedo creer que hayas venido a la aventura…**

**R: No, no es eso, es que…**

De nuevo la presión en el rostro de la morena. Quinn no la dejó acabar, interrumpiendo lo que probablemente habría desembocado en una retahíla de la morena de palabras sin sentido.

**Q: Vamos a hacer una cosa: ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa? Puedes quedarte allí el tiempo que quieras.**

**R: ¿Qué? ¿En tu casa?** –preguntó, sorprendida.

**Q: Claro. No voy a dejar que la gran estrella de Broadway, Rachel Berry, ocupe un banco en un parque de Chicago.**

Bromeó, cogiendo su maleta pero la mano de Rachel, cogiendo su brazo y negando con la cabeza, la detuvo.

**R: No. No quiero molestar, Quinn. Sólo…sólo necesito que me digas dónde puedo alojarme que sea medianamente decente y te lo agradeceré.**

Quinn soltó la maleta, encorvándose ligeramente hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la morena, quien se quedó paralizada, debido a la extrema cercanía de ambas.

**Q: Rachel Berry, no voy a encontrarme contigo después de tantos años y dejar que te alojes en ningún otro sitio que no sea mi casa.**

Se retiró de ella con la misma calma con la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, volviendo a coger la maleta y poniéndose en camino hacia su apartamento.

**Q: ¿Vienes o qué?**

Rachel salió de su estado de asombro y partió tras ella, colocándose a su lado, aún sin poder creerlo.

**R: ¿De verdad vives aquí?**

**Q: Sí. Vivo en el bloque de apartamentos que había justo enfrente de ti cuando nos encontramos. Tuviste suerte de que estuviese a punto de entrar en casa cuando oí a una voz chillona pidiendo auxilio y reconocí a John en cuanto le vi correr.**

**R: Me has salvado la vida** –dramatizó **-Y ¿quién es ese John? ¿De qué lo conoces? ¿Por qué estás aquí?** –preguntó rápidamente.

**Q: Hey, hey!** –sonrió **–aquí, la que debe hacer las preguntas, soy yo, ¿no?** –empujó ligeramente la puerta de su casa, dejando sitio para que la morena se introdujese primero. **–Bienvenida a la mansión Fabray.**

"Pequeña, pero acogedora" –pensó Rachel-

Se encontraba en un pequeño salón, ocupado por un sofá, un sillón y una mesilla frente a ellos, un mueble oscuro que ocupaba toda la pared del fondo, lleno de libros y CDs hasta el techo. Las paredes, adornadas con algunas fotos, un agradable olor a cerezas inundaba toda la estancia y la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas, hacía que todo aquello tuviese un aire bohemio que sorprendió a la morena.

**R: Es perfecta.** –añadió, girándose hacia ella sonriente. **–No me imaginaba nunca que tu casa fuese así. No sabía que fueses tan…bohemia.**

**Q: Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Rachel…**

Quinn había ocupado el brazo del sofá, sentándose sobre él y observando como la morena se había detenido frente a la inmensa estantería que ocupaba su salón. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, que le parecía increíble que estuviese allí, en Chicago. En su casa.

**R: Mientras no seas traficante de órganos… **-se giró, mirándola con la seriedad implantada en su rostro** -¿Traficas con órganos?**

La miró, frunciendo el ceño y Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

**Q: Pues mira…quizás los tuyos me vengan bien para un negocio que tengo entre manos… **-bromeó.

**R: No me hagas arrepentirme de haber venido a tu casa** –la señaló con un dedo, mostrando una falsa seriedad. **–Que aún puedo ir en busca de ese banco…**

Quinn volvió a negar y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia una de las puertas del salón, abriéndola y dejando la maleta en su interior. Rachel la siguió, curiosa, descubriendo una pequeña habitación, perfectamente ordenada y bastante acogedora.

**Q: Ésta es tu habitación. Ahí fuera** –señaló otra de las puertas que daban hacia el salón. **–está el baño. Tienes de todo lo necesario. Y en la cocina también. **

**R: Gracias. Gracias por todo, Quinn** –la miró. **–No sé qué habría sido de mí si no llegas a aparecer esta noche.**

**Q: Super Quinn al rescate** –bromeó.

Rachel la miraba fijamente. Millones de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, al igual que en la de la rubia pero ambas sabían que no era el momento. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar.

**R: Voy…a darme una ducha. El día ha sido muy largo y me gustaría descansar. Mi día ha sido…horrible.**

Quinn asintió, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ver a la morena tan indefensa, creaba en ella un sentimiento de protección totalmente desconocido para la rubia. Pero era lógico sentir algo así por quien había compartido tanto con ella.

**Q: Estoy en la habitación de al lado. Si necesitas algo, sólo silba. **

La rubia le regaló un guiño de ojos, saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la morena allí en medio. Estancada y sin mediar palabra. Tan sólo un pequeño murmuro consiguió salir de sus labios.

**R: Buenas noches, Quinn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**3. Hairspray.**

La casa se encontraba en un estado de calma continuada, sólo interrumpido por el paso de algunos coches por la avenida que daba hacia la habitación de Rachel. La morena descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama, apenas cubierta por una fina sábana enredada en una de sus piernas, dejando la otra al descubierto mientras se abrazaba a la almohada, como si temiese que ésta se escapara de entre sus brazos. Una tenue luz entraba por la ventana, golpeando contra la pared de enfrente, mostrando los primeros rayos de sol que invadían la habitación. Un agradable olor a café recién hecho, comenzó a alertar a sus sentidos, inspirando hondo y abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Al principio le costó reconocer la estancia, pero casi al instante recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior: Finn, el avión, Chicago, el robo, Quinn…La morena se incorporó en la cama, cogiendo su pantalón de pijama y se lo colocó, abriendo la puerta que daba paso al salón.

Quinn se encontraba de espaldas, inmersa en la lectura de algunos documentos sobre la isleta de la cocina mientras daba algunos sorbos a una humeante taza de café y Rachel sonrió levemente, acercándose a ella sin hacer ruido.

**R: -Buenos días**- murmuró con la voz un poco ronca aún.

Quinn se sobresaltó, derramando un poco de café sobre los documentos y levantando la cabeza para mirarla. Su rostro reflejaba aún el estado de nervios debido al susto.

**Q: -Rachel…me has asustado **-sonrió nerviosa.

**R: -Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte** -se sonrojó, manteniendo la vista sobre la rubia, quien intentaba, sin éxito, limpiar los restos de café de los papeles.

**Q: -No te preocupes** -sonrió. **–Cómo has dormido? Quieres un café?**

**R: -Estaba tan cansada, que me quedé dormida de seguida…** -se acercó hasta la isleta, ocupando una de las banquetas. **–Sí, por favor.**

La rubia se levantó, sirviendo un poco de café para ellas mientras Rachel clavaba la vista en los documentos sobre la tabla de madera, fijándose sólo en el título marcado en negrita, algo más grande que el resto del texto: "Hairspray"

**Q: -Nunca te han dicho que no se debe curiosear los papeles de los demás?**

Quinn se acercó, colocando la taza frente a ella mientras Rachel apartaba la mirada, avergonzada.

**R: -Lo-lo siento…**

La rubia sonrió, volviendo a ocupar su sitio frente a ella.

**Q: Rach, sólo bromeaba…son papeles del trabajo…**

**R: "Rach? Me ha llamado Rach?"** –pensó. **–Trabajo?** –levantó la cabeza hacia ella, cogiendo la taza caliente entre sus manos y dando un sorbo. –**Trabajas en un musical? En "Hairspray"? **–preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos y, de nuevo, provocando la sonrisa en Quinn, quien negaba con la cabeza.

**Q: -Soy educadora social, Rachel. Trabajo en un centro para niños con problemas. Hairspray** –señaló los papeles. **–es sólo un proyecto que tengo entre manos…pero no estoy muy convencida.**

La morena unió la apertura de su boca a la de sus ojos, mirándola sorprendida.

**R: -Eres profesora? Y trabajas con niños? Qué clase de problemas? **–preguntó a gran velocidad.

**Q: -Para, para** –volvió a sonreír. **–No soy profesora. Soy educadora, Rach. Ayudo a chicos con problemas…sociales. El chico de anoche…el que intentó robarte anoche…es uno de mis chicos.**

Rachel entornaba mucho los ojos, incrédula.

**R: -De verdad? Ese delincuente es alumno tuyo?** –frunció el ceño, dando otro sorbo a la taza y viendo como el gesto de Quinn cambiaba notablemente.

**Q: -No son delincuentes, Rachel. Son chicos que necesitan a alguien que crea en ellos. Que les demuestre que, con esfuerzo y perseverancia, pueden llegar muy lejos.** –dijo seria.

**R: -Vaya…lo siento. No quería ofenderte… **-volvió a ruborizarse. **–"Muy bien, Rachel. La has cagado. Te ofrece su casa y tú te metes con su trabajo" **–pensó.

**Q: -No pasa nada…** -dijo algo más calmada. **–Es algo normal que la gente piense así sobre ellos sin conocerlos. Pero, te aseguro, que son chicos geniales.**

Rachel asintió, terminándose el café y dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

**R: -Si tú lo dices, seguro que lo son. No conozco a nadie que pueda resistirse a tus encantos** –sonrió, provocando el mismo gesto en la rubia.

**Q: -Oye…por qué no vienes conmigo hoy? Así podrás conocerlos…y tomar tu propia opinión sobre ellos. Qué te parece?**

Al principio, dudó, para qué engañarnos. Estar todo el día rodeada de pequeños delincuentes…no era de su agrado. Pero no le quedó otra que asentir. No quería ser descortés con Quinn.

**R: -Claro** –asintió. **–Lo estoy deseando.**

La rubia sonrió, levantándose de su asiento y dejando ambas tazas sobre el fregadero.

**Q: -Oye, Rach…** -preguntó mientras fregaba los vasos.

**R: "Otra vez?"** –pensó, algo aturdida. **–Dime…**

**Q: -Me vas a contar qué es lo que ha pasado?**

La pregunta dejó totalmente descolocada a Rachel, quien se agitó nerviosa sobre su asiento. La rubia terminó de lavar la vajilla, girándose y volviendo a su asiento frente a ella.

**Q: -Lo siento…no quería…** -dijo rápidamente al ver el gesto contrariado de la morena, quien la cortó de golpe.

**R: -Estás en tu derecho a preguntar…me has acogido en tu casa. Qué menos que saber qué hago aquí…** -suspiró.

**Q: -Pero no quiero presionarte…si no quieres hablar de ello, lo entiendo…**

**R: -Me engañó, Quinn. Encontré a Finn con otra en mi casa…en mi cama.**

La morena clavó la mirada en ella y Quinn sintió como el dolor que mostraba, la invadía a ella misma. Tristeza. Desilusión. Decepción…todo eso mostraba esa mirada. Esos ojos oscuros con los que tantas veces se había topado durante los años que compartieron en el instituto.

**Q: -P-pero…cómo? Finn? Engañarte a ti?** –reaccionó al fin.

Rachel tomó aire, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, manteniendo el contacto visual con ella.

**R: -Hace tres años, lo pillé en la oficina con su secretaria. Me pidió perdón. Decía que sólo había sido una vez y que estaba arrepentido. Y yo lo creí como una ilusa. Lo perdoné. Estaba ciega de amor por él, Quinn…** -la voz se le quebró, notando como un nudo se creaba en su garganta, volviendo a tomar aire. **–Pasé mucho tiempo en terapia de pareja. Psicólogos, especialistas…todo lo que se te ocurra para volver a recuperar su confianza y seguir con nuestra vida juntos. Al principio, me resistí. Y él insistía constantemente. Flores, cenas, paseos…se comportaba como un verdadero caballero conmigo. Pero, algo en mi interior, me mantenía alerta. Reuniones hasta altas horas, viajes de negocios muy seguidos…** -suspiró, agachando la cabeza por primera vez, rompiendo el contacto visual. **–Ayer…ayer llegué a casa pronto. Se suponía que yo debía estar en Lima hasta mañana. Pero mis padres tenían que salir de viaje y volví antes a Nueva York. Lo pillé con ella, Quinn. Con la misma zorra que la otra vez. Juntos en mi cama.**

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Rachel mientras Quinn la miraba anonadada. No tenía palabras. No sabía cómo consolar a la morena. Se levantó de su asiento, bordeando la isleta que separaba la cocina del salón y se acercó a ella, refugiándola entre sus brazos. Rachel le correspondió. El llanto se había incrementado, ahogándolo contra el pecho de la rubia, quien acariciaba su espalda de forma cariñosa.

**Q: -Lo-lo siento mucho Rach…**

Dijo al fin. La morena se separó de su pecho, levantando la cabeza mientras rompía el abrazo para secarse las lágrimas.

**R: -No quiero volver a saber nada de él, Quinn. No quiero nada. Que se quede con todo si quiere. Yo sólo quiero recuperar mi vida.**

La rubia volvió a abrazarla, dejando un suave beso sobre su cabeza mientras acariciaba su pelo.

**Q: Vamos a recuperar tu vida, Rach…vamos a hacerlo.**


End file.
